Lollipop Luxury
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Sasuke has a life long kept secret that no one can find out about. but what happens when college starts, and his roommate just happens to be really hott?
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my computer and logged onto Facebook. I changed my status.

ME: Lover found dead. Death by suicide.

Many people commented on my status. But the one that caught my eye was the one by Naruto.

NARUTO: HAHA Dick!

I logged off of Facebook and walked to my bed. My neko ears flattened to my head as bloody tears ran down the side of my face.

When the sun was long ago set, I made my move. I ran through the village and into the forest with a rope in my clutches. I jumped onto a tree and tied the rope around the thickest, tallest branch I could find. With one gulp I jumped. Thus ending my misery.

I guess you can all say this happened the first day of college. You see I had a secret that no one was to know. And everyone found out.

**Day one of college**

I unlocked the door to my room. I glanced around. Not a soul in sight.

"I wonder who I'll be rooming with." I said to myself. I walked over to the dresser that I claimed as my own. Unpacking all of my clothes, I placed my sword where no one would see it.

I walked out of the room and stood by the doorway. Watching all of the ignorant fucks walk by. That's when I began to think.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said, walking over to me with Sakura at her heels. "Sakura has something to tell you."

"There's a new student here. He's really hott."

"Im not gay." I huffed. Lies.

"Why do you say that every time I say a guy is hott?"

"Because I don't think guys are hott." More lies.

"Good point."

"So why should I care about this kid?"

"He's gonna be your roommate."

"Great." Life of lies.

"Wanna meet him?"

"I'll meet him eventually."

"Um… Sakura…? I think we should leave. Sasuke looks pissed." Ino said, trying to get Sakura away from me.

My neko ears twitched and I looked down the hall. "Is that him?"

Sakura gave her little fangirl scream and ran over to him.

"That's him." Ino laughed. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She started to walk away. "Oh and Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

She half turned to look at me. "Be nice to him."

I backed up and slammed the door shut. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my cigarettes. I popped one in my mouth and climbed up to the top bunk. I puffed out a ring of smoke as the door opened, revealing a blonde.

"A neko?" He whispered to himself. "Maybe this isn't gonna work out after all."

"I can hear you ya know." I narrowed my eyes at him. Hopping off the top bunk, I walked over to him. I sniffed at him. A faint scent of chicken flavored ramen entered my nose. I shook my head and continued to make a decision onto what I thought about him. I circled him like a vulture.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" the blonde fox asked, coughing from the smoke.

"You're a fox."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"You're such a dobe."

His ears twitched. "Take it back."

I pulled out a kunai and aimed it at him. "No."

He backed up and gasped.

Then my cell started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. "Shit." I answered the call. "Yo Kakashi."

"How's your day going so far?"

"Well I met my roommate. He's a dumbass fox."

"Sasuke you've finally met someone that's like you."

"But we're nothing alike. Why would you put him with me? You… you know how I get at times."

"Sasuke… this is for your own good."

"He won't be able to handle my episodes."

"Just take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kakashi, no wait I-" I paused. "He hung up on me!" I threw the kunai at the wall. I glanced at the blonde idiot.

"That could have been me." he was wide eyed. "So Uchiha…?" he was acting as if he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it Uzumaki?"

"I fucked your mom last night."

I glared at him with my sharingan. I bared my fangs at him and hissed. "You are so dead."

"Kiba never told me that…- AHHHH!" he ran out of the room screaming. I grabbed my sword and pursued him. The girls around me started to scream and run for help. I pushed passed the guys that were in my way.

I was about an inch from grabbed his tail when I myself was grabbed by the tail. I was pulled back into Kakashi's arms.

"Sasuke calm down."

I struggled to get away from his grip.

Kakashi squeezed me in a bear hug.

I settled down and dropped my sword. But it was all an act.

"Sasuke look at me." Kakashi turned me around to look at him. "Im gonna let you go now." he did as he said he would.

I walked slowly back in the direction of my room. But I made a sudden turn and, at flying speeds, I ran at Kakashi. I acted as if I were gonna slide underneath him. But instead I jumped clean over him. I booked out of there, running after the dobe.

Kiba walked in front of me.

I pushed him to the side making him hit the wall.

"What the hell douche bag!" Kiba yelled.

I glanced behind me at a very bad time. I ended up tripping on the steps and tumbling down them. I lay at the bottom of the stairs after when felt like an endless journey.

Kakashi came running down the stairs.

"Shit!" I got to a stumbling stance and lamely ran away.

I was tackled to the ground by Kakashi. Not surprisingly I was turned on by this tackle. But not even Kakashi knew I was gay and craved hot gay sex.

I punched the ground.

Kakashi lifted me off the ground with Iruka and Itachi's help.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you!" Itachi asked.

"What do you care brother!" I hissed.

"Why would you go after the new kid, your roommate? What would mother think?"

My eyes blazed with a fiery anger. I tried to attack Itachi but was held back.

I soon calmed down and went back to my room, with a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder. That was when Naruto apologized for making a mistake that Kiba told him to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second week of college**

I woke up with a fright one morning. Cold sweat ran down my face.

Naruto hit the bottom of my bunk. "You okay Sasuke?"

"Im fine." I hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"You don't look fine."

"You obviously don't know what fine stands for."

"Well care to enlighten me?"

"Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional."

"Then I guess you are fine." he paused. "Is something bothering you Sasuke?"

I glanced at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I hear you cry at night."

"You know I fall asleep with my headphones on. I just listen to really emotional music before bed…"

His ears fell in worry. "Im worried about you. It's not normal for a guy to cry for nothing."

"You wanna know why I cry at night. I cry because I know the one I love wont love me back. This person doesn't even know about my love."

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

"In telling you."

"Why not Sasuke? I can keep a secret."

"If there's anything I've learned from rooming with you is that you are the worst liar ever."

"That's not true."

I gave him a look. "Im usually not wrong about people."

"You're such a dick."

Just to change the subject. "So do you like anyone?"

"I don't know. That Sakura Haruno is pretty… pretty hott."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and began to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing!"

"Going to take a shower." I put my shirt on the sink. Turning around, I looked at the blonde idiot.

"Well you could have warned me."

"Would you have liked it better if I had started with my pants?"

"Im not gay."

"Was I really indicating that you were?"

"Dick!" Naruto stomped out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

I sighed and turned the shower on. I pulled out a kunai out of my pants pocket and then slipped them off. Once I was unclothed, I hopped into the shower and put down the water stopper. I lie down in the tub and give a slash to each damned wrist. The water begins the fill the tub and I begin to feel tired.

A knock came at the door about ten minutes later. "Sasuke its Naruto. Kakashi's here."

I could here him but I just couldn't open my eyes are speak out a single word. My lungs screamed for air but I couldn't breathe.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called.

"Sasuke im coming in." Kakashi said.

I heard the door open. Footsteps walked over to me.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

I could hear the water being drained.

"Sasuke, wake up son."

It got cold all of a sudden, as if I were lifted out of the blood red waters.

I coughed and gasped for air. My eyes slowly opened. I could see Kakashi standing there, a stern look on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then he turned to Naruto. "Grab his clothes." Kakashi sent me down on the floor and began to dress me. "Why Sasuke?"

I looked away. "No one cares about me."

"I care about you Sasuke."

"No like that. I mean no one loves me."

"That's because you're not opening up to love."

"Im as open as I can be."

Kakashi began to wrap up my wounds. Once done, he helped me to my feet. "Don't do this again."

"I can't promise anything." I was starting to get pissed off again.

"Im gonna go. Naruto, watch him."

"On it sir." Naruto was such a kiss ass.

Kakashi walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at me with anger. He pierced his claws in my arms. "Im not your babysitter."

"Don't even start with me. You know you won't win."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third month of college.**

I ran at the ball and grabbed it. I chucked the dodge ball at the blonde fool. It hit him right in his face, knocking him to the ground.

Kiba ran over to his teammate.

My grin was so visible that Gaara walked over to me. "Nice one."

I saw a dodge ball heading straight for my out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed it and threw it at Kiba.

Naruto stood back up.

We aimed at each other and hit each other head on. I was too close to a wall when I was hit in the head with the ball that Naruto had thrown with such force. So the effect of the cause was that i hit the back of my head on the wall.

Gaara stood over me. "Are you okay?"

"Sure Gaara. But this means war."

Gaara helped me to my feet. "Go get him."

I started at a dead run, grabbed a dodge ball, and chucked it at Naruto.

Naruto must have seen this coming cuz he jumped over the ball. But by the time he landed on his feet, I was over him.

"Die!" I yelled. I tackled him into a flipping somersault. We skidded on the gym's floor to a very painful halt.

Naruto bit down on me arm.

I quickly got to my feet. I socked him right in his face and he let go of me. Stumbling back a few steps, he came at her again.

I was pinned up against the wall.

Kiba walked over to us with a kunai in his hand.

I hissed at him.

"Kiba, now!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba made a gaping slice in my arm.

I grabbed his arm and punctured his skin with my claws.

Naruto bit down on my arm again. But this time I didn't have a hand to punch him with.

Kiba stabbed me right in my chest.

I became weak in the knees.

The Kakashi, Itachi, and Iruka came running over. They pried Kiba and Naruto off of me.

I gave a faint grin that Itachi had seen.

"Don't you dare." He whispered to me.

I pulled the kunai out of me and chucked it at Kiba. It zoomed passed him, moving his hair.

"I missed you on purpose! Next time the teachers wont be around to help you out!" I hissed at the dog and fox.

I could feel pairs of eyes staring at me. I turned to look at my brother.

"What is your problem?" he asked me.

I was silent. My hand went to my chest as the pain caught up to me.

"We have to get that looked at."

"No, no. im good."

"Sasuke you're gonna die if we done-"

"I said no okay!" I stumbled away from him.

"Sasuke…?"

"What's the point of living if I have no one to share my life with?"

"Then go find that special girl."

I looked down. I wanted to tell him my big secret. But I was afraid of what the consequence might be. I continued to stumble away from my brother.

Itachi walked right up to me. He grabbed me and lifted me up off the grounds and into his arms.

I didn't struggle to get away.

I was taken to the nurse's office where I was cared for.

I walked to my room. Naruto was already there.

I slammed the door shut.

It startled him. "What's up with you?"

The sun had set and the lights were all on.

"Lights off." I said turning the lights off.

"Um okay? Hey Sasuke?"

I growled at him.

"I know you're pissed at me. But I think I've figured out who you love."

"Oh is that so?"

"Well first tell me what this person is like."

"Rather not."

Naruto sat me down on his part of the bunk.

I stared deep into his eyes and gulped. I just couldn't control myself any longer. My tail was wagging rapidly.

"Do you love me?" Naruto whispered his question.

I wanted to nod so badly. But I had to at least act like I wasn't gay.

"You know you do." he whispered, sending chills down my spine.

He pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh… you'll enjoy this."

"No I won't. Im not gay." I pushed him off of me and got off of the bed. I walked to the other side of the room. I couldn't hide my wolfish desires for hott gay sex. He knew.

He stood up and walked over to me.

I pinned him up against the wall. "We're gonna do this my way!" I growled.

I pressed my body against his and gazed into his beautiful azure eyes. A smile crossed my face as I leaned in slowly to plant a kiss on his soft lips. Out lips met with passion. He forced his tongue in my mouth where it danced for a while. My fangs pierced the gentle skin on his tongue. I pulled away from the kiss and trailed his neck. We stripped each other down till there was no one piece of clothing on our bodies. i lifted his off the ground and he wrapped his legs around me. I walked us over to the bottom bunk and lay on top of him. With a deep pleasure wanting growl, i plunged into his ass. My claws punctured his tender flesh, grinding against his bones, causing him pain. I forced my cock further into him. The more I plunged in, the more that Naruto cried my name. He grabbed the sheets of the bed. He released as did I. My cock throbbed in pain as I pushed deeper into the tight cave. I gave out in exhaustion.

Sasuke: italic

Naruto: bold

_S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
_**S-T-A-R** (_Queen bitch)_  
**S-T-A-R  
**  
_I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy_

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury.

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (**booty drop)**  
_Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_

Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)

Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity)

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your__**(booty drop)**  
_Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
_

_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your_ **(booty drop)**  
_Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_

O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  


_O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
_  
**Oh my god  
Can't you tell my** _(Mmm)_  
**Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
**

_Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
_

_(Mmm)  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your_ **(booty drop)**  
_Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
_

_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your_ **(booty drop)**  
_Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
_

I got dressed and walked out of the room.

I was getting weird glances and could hear people laughing behind my back. I turned around to find out what was so funny.

Sakura came up to me and fucking bitch slapped me.

I didn't even wanna know.

I walked into my computer class. "Yo Ino. What in the hell are you…-"

She minimized the page. "Hey gay boy."

"I maximized the page and started watching the video that Ino was watching. "Holy shit!" my eyes got wide and sweat rolled down my face. "No."

"Sasuke?"

"They weren't supposed to know!" I fought back my tears. "No one was supposed to find out!" My bloody tears poured over.

I ran out of the classroom and ran to the room. Naruto was gone.

I sat down on my computer and logged onto Facebook. I changed my status.

ME: Lover found dead. Death by suicide.

Many people commented on my status. But the one that caught my eye was the one by Naruto.

NARUTO: HAHA Dick!

I logged off of Facebook and walked to my bed. My neko ears flattened to my head as bloody tears ran down the side of my face.

When the sun was long ago set, I made my move. I ran through the village and into the forest with a rope in my clutches. I jumped onto a tree and tied the rope around the thickest, tallest branch I could find. With one gulp I jumped. Thus ending my misery.


End file.
